the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Coco Review: The Passionate Song of Family, Love, and Legacy
Pixar has always been reliable, if a tad bit formualic in recent years. Hits like Inside Out ''and ''Brave ''stand out as shining moments in a studio corrupted by franchise fatigue. However, by tracing back to its roots of subtle, gorgeous animation and heartfelt stories, Lee Unkrich and his team may have crafted their fineset film yet. A tale of family values and traditions meeting new blood, the masterfully crafted ''Coco ''is not only going to produce the traditional Pixar magic of love and ugly tears of emotion, but it will make viewers look at their own history in a new light. The Cast Voice casts tend to get a bad rep, since they don't get to do the "acting" most in the industry hold a value to. However, ''Coco ''is proof that they are an artform all on their own. A well-rounded supporting cast of relatively unknown actors truly round out Miguel's family, each lending their voice to create a new and distinct character. Renee Victor gets to chew scenery fantastically as Miguel's living Abuelite, while Edward James Olmos gets a wonderful but heartbreaking cameo. Three characters stand out, given their place in the narrative; Anthony Gonzalez as the main protagonist Miguel, Gael Garcia Bernthal as his trickster friend in the Land of the Dead, and Benjamin Bratt as Miguel's idol Ernesto de la Cruz. Bratt is excellent in the brief role, his voice bringing a perfect amont of gravitas and charisma needed. During the dramatic scenes, he truly soars as well. However, Gael Garcia Bernthal and Gonzazles are the two true stars. Bernthal delivers amazingly, perfectly balancing the trickster's pragmaticism with his heart of gold. Not only does he sell the witty dialogue, but his beautiful voice will reduce even the toughest of exteriors to shells. Gonzazles matches him beat for beat, often surpassing him, with his own voice often allowing him to remain incredibly memorable. He sells Miguel's enthusiasm and optimistic naitivity deftly, without missing a single note. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Oozing with respect and honoring tradition, ''Coco ''is a pure delight to witness. Deftly handling themes of life and death, forgiveness and mercy, tradition and rule-breaking,and above all else family, this fable is an emotional rollercoaster filled with every spectrum of the scale. At times downright hilarious and joyous, while also intense and thought-provoking. Maintaining a rich cultural microscope without alienating those outside of Mexican heritage, Matthew Alrich and Adrian Molina craft a heartfelt story for the ages. In Mexica, a boy named Miguel is a member of a shoemaking family that has banned music due to a crime from past generations. Despite that, Miguel has an intense passion for music, and idolizes the town's long-dead celebrity Ernesto de la Cruz, a musician who rose to fame in the 1940's. On the annual Dia de Muertos, or Day of the Dead, Miguel accidentally stumbles in the Land of the Dead. While there, Miguel must reconcile with his ancestors to discover the root of his family's ban of music. Surprisingly mature, the themes of legacy and sins of the past are very deep and intense idea to present to children. Despite that, ''Coco ''allows for the ultimate message of forgiveness to pass to them, allowing for plenty of entertainment along the way. What is most surprising is how strong the film's plot is; although there are indications of what occurs, the way it is presented and the twists along the path create a fantastic and very interesting story. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction Time to get the obvious out of the way. First of all, Lee Unkrich has become the go-to director for animated films and the reasons why are most evident here. He has complete control of the pacing of the film, with the faster moments and dramatic drawn out scenes perfectly balanced in a brisk, satisfying runtime. His animation team is fantastic, creating a lived in world that has its own rules. Skeletons, especially the character Hector, are rendered to perfection, with entertaining physical gags to keep both adults and children satisfied. Unsurprisingly, the element of ''Coco ''that sets it apart from other Pixar films in the best way is its music. In perhaps Michael Giacchino's best score to date, he helps create harrowing background music to the film. Every guitar strum, mariacci shake, and hum is perfectly balanced with whatever scene is required. Blissful to listen to, even without the lyrical songs. Speaking of which, ''Coco has outdone anything this year has offered in music so far. While two standout songs are "Everyone Knows Juanita" as hilarious comedy to predate a heavy scene and "Un Poco Loco" to tighten the story's relationships, both are flattened by the film's ode "Remember Me". Although it is performed three times, each one is absolutely delightful. Different uses of the same song is going to leave viewers devastated emotionally, truly tugging at the heartstrings once its full impact is felt. Final Verdict ''Coco ''is an immensely satisfying film, entirely because of its unique execution and flawless creation. Although mired in Mexican tradition and culture, its universal appeal turns that from potentially isolating to completely welcoming. Visual eye-candy, auditory masterpieces, and storytelling perfection, Pixar's newest feature might just be their best. Impossible to forget thanks to its powerful message and heavy but important thoughts, it is a peerless film. Score: 100% For Your Consideration: *Best Picture *Best Director for Lee Unkrick *Best Lead Actor for Anthony Gonzalez (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Actor for Gael Garcia Bernthal (in a weaker year) *Best Original Screenplay *Best Cinematography (in a weaker year) *Best Score *Best Visual Effects *Best Original Song for "Remember Me" Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews